


Things You Taught Me

by sarhyuksal



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhyuksal/pseuds/sarhyuksal
Summary: Chae Hyungwon has been living his life alone since he cannot remember when. His life changes after meeting someone while he was a Professor. He wants to know more about this person but he isn't sure how because of the circumstances. Will he succeed or not?Lee Minhyuk has been doing part time jobs to pay for his studies until he's completely exhausted he neglects not only his studies but also himself.You are Minhyuk's best friend. You have feelings for him but as time goes by you weren't sure if you were in love with him or if you were in love with the idea of having him.





	1. Late Again

For the third time in a week Lee Minhyuk was late for his class again. He yawns deeply and scratches the back of his neck as all his classmates stare at him as he made his way to his seat.

The noisy chatter of the students made the professor stop writing the lecture on the board and turn his attention back on his students. "_He's here", _he heard himself say when he noticed that familiar light blonde guy on the third row beside his noisy student Lee Jooheon. He wasn't sure if his mood grew better but he sure wanted to talk about poetry more and show his students how important it was to him. 

He began to continue his lecture on what poetry is but he was being increasingly disturbed by the tardy student's consistent yawning. He didn't know why but he kept looking at him that he also noticed that the student actually looked cute trying to keep his eyes open. He liked his light blonde hair on him. It suited him so well he wondered how soft it was. He even noticed how he had an uneven blink that he had to face the board for a while since he could not help but smile.

A minute before the bell rang he asked all tardy students to stay since he didn't know what Lee Minhyuk's name was. He dismissed the other students as quickly as he could and paused to look at Minhyuk when he was standing in front of him before pretending to look at some paperwork on his desk. "Well the only thing I know about you is that you've been consistently late this week", he sighed and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Minhyuk stared at him while thinking of what to say and he waited patiently and leaned back on his chair relaxed.

"I'm so sorry Professor but it's really hard for me to wake up early. I have a part time job at night that finishes real late and I get so tired but I still try to go in on time", he explained wishing that the professor would let him off the hook this one time his hands together on this chest. He did not have the energy to defend himself or say anything more.

"What's your name?"  
"Lee Minhyuk", he replied nervous.  
Hyungwon opened his mac book and checked Lee Minhyuk's record. He was a great student. He aced most of their poetry assignments until last week.

"The quality of your work, what can I say? Uhm has been declining", Hyungwon informed him.  
"Yes, I am aware of that", he replied waiting for his professor to finally dismiss him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The professor asked and removed his round glasses.  
Minhyuk noticed his professor's beautiful eyes for the first time. Startled at what he was seeing and at the question he just stared at him not knowing what to do. "I-- don't think there's anything you can do to help", he rejected his professor's offer as respectfully as he could. The professor run a restless hand over the middle of his permed jet black hair.

"That's too bad. I was about to tell you that you can not go to class tomorrow and--- the day after tomorrow if you would help me check some papers today", he said standing up and carrying his mac book.

Professor Chae Hyungwon was already at the door when Lee Minhyuk reacted. "Professor! Wait!", he dashed to him. "I'll do it", he said and his professor just smirked at him.

"Follow me to the faculty room". With that Lee Minhyuk tailed his model like Professor with a curve on his lips and a lighter heart.


	2. Why Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People do things for the people that matter to them, whether they asked for it or not.

Minhyuk thought that the Professor had a shared office with the other teachers since he said 'Faculty' but he was surprised to see that the office where he was lead was owned by only him.

“Where are the other teachers?” Minhyuk asked while looking around the room and noticing that there was a lot of gifts scattered everywhere, on the table, on the floor and even on the chairs. 

“They’re at the other room, they gave this room for me since the students give me a lot of gifts,” he ran a hand through his hair again and Minhyuk can’t help but notice that his Professor looked cool when he does it. His long, permed hair accentuated his pretty face and made him look younger than he is. 

“I didn’t know you were this popular,” Minhyuk commented sitting on the chair that Professor Chae Hyungwon pushed towards him. “Well, I did not expect to be as well,” he said carrying two bulky folders towards Minhyuk. 

“Those are a lot of papers,” Minhyuk commented, his eyes widening and instantly regretting his decision to help. The professor snorted and handed his student’s papers to check. “You’re only going to check the other section’s papers”. Minhyuk pouted and stared at the papers. “But I wanted to know how my classmates did,” Minhyuk whined but began to check one poem. 

_ I was small,  _

_ But now I’m tall.  _

_ I grew, I know,  _

_ From my head to my toe.  _

“What is this?” Minhyuk commented criticizing the poem. “This is nonsense,” he shook his head, his neck cracking because of stiffness. “Imagine, reading a hundred of those,” Hyungwon sighed. Minhyuk sighed as well and just continued checking and found a poem worth reading. He read it aloud catching his professor’s attention. 

_ Your eyes, is an ocean _

_ I want to swim in.  _

_ Your lips, an emotion  _

_ I want on my skin. _

He paused to nod his head at his professor who was intently watching him. Hyungwon was clenching his hands under the table. Trying to contain himself. He wished it was this boy’s poem for him. He nodded back shrugging his feelings off and Minhyuk continued to read. 

_ Until your heart is mine, _

_ Until our worlds align  _

_ I won’t stop thinking of you,  _

_ In all that I’ll do.  _

“Yah, this student is in love with you Prof,” Minhyuk commented grinning at the Professor. “Give her a zero, that’s not the theme of the assignment,” Hyungwon exhaled loudly making Minhyuk laugh aloud. “What a waste,” Minhyuk commented shaking his head. “ _ Yeah, what a waste, it wasn’t you who wrote it _ ,” he thought to himself. 

An hour passed and Hyungwon was engrossed in the papers he was checking only to find out that his companion was already passed out and drooling on the table. Minhyuk’s phone on the table was violently vibrating but the owner was still deeply asleep. Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake but he wouldn’t budge. The phone stopped ringing and he just let him sleep. 

The phone vibrated again. Hyungwon waited that maybe his student would wake but he did not and he was forced to answer the phone and it was his part time job’s boss. “Minhyuk, where are you? A lot of people are here. A lot of the customers are here to see you.” “Hi, this is Minhyuk’s professor, he is not well today,” Hyungwon replied thinking of what else to say if the boss asked something more specific like what he has or whatever. “Ah, okay. Tell him to eat well, and drink his medicine, we need him here.” At that Hyungwon exhaled in relief and put his hand down only to see Minhyuk staring wide eyed at him. 

“Why would you do that? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Minhyuk said his voice a tone higher. His face etched with disappointment and anger. He felt his heart race when he noticed that he startled his professor who was just trying to be nice and help him since he looked dead tired. “I--- didn--,” Hyungwon stuttered. “I’m sorry Professor,” he apologized and bowed to him. “I was half asleep and that part time job is very important to me, because I need the money to finance my studies,” he explained and rushed out of the room to run to his job while Hyungwon was left speechless, Minhyuk’s phone still in his hand. 


	3. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His professor is drunk and he decided to take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do any proof reading yet. Sorry if it's kinda messy.

“Wonho hyung,” Minhyuk said panting as he quickly buttoned his white shirt.   
“I thought you weren’t coming?” Wonho asked confused while helping him tie his apron at the back.   
“I just got caught up for a while.”   
“By your Professor?”   
“Yeah,” he shook his head in disapproval and coughed.   
“Yah, have you been skipping class?” Wonho slapped his back.   
“No, I was just always tardy,” he scratched the back of his neck and went out of the employee changing room to serve the customers. 

“It’s good that you’re here,” the boss said as Minhyuk stepped out.   
“I’m sorry for the mix up,” he apologized but his boss just smiled at him. 

“Mr. Chae and his son is having dinner in the private area, standby for them,” the boss ordered. 

On his way to the private room he already heard the loud arguing and it only stopped when one of them called him out. 

He wasn’t expecting to see his professor inside. “Bring us glasses of wine,” Mr. Chae asked and Minhyuk just now noticed the resemblance between his boss and professor. “Only one, I don’t have time for this nonsense again,” his professor hissed and stood up only to be surprised by Minhyuk’s presence. 

Hyungwon still walked out of the room and even hit Minhyuk’s shoulder by accident. Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he had to pretend that he did not know his professor but he had a job. Instead of following his professor, he asked his boss if he still wanted the wine. “No, bring me whiskey instead,” he ordered. 

The night went by and Minhyuk was still worried about his professor and his grades. He was so rude to him hours ago and he did not know that he had issues with his parents. He felt as if he knew something he shouldn’t. He exhaled loudly and began to search for his phone and then he remembered, it was still with his professor. 

“Hyung, hyung, can you call my phone?” he shook Wonho’s big and strong arms with urgency. “Alright, alright,” the phone was just ringing. Half a minute passed and finally someone answered. 

“Yah, hooooow daaaAAre you walk--out on me,” his professor slurred and Wonho shocked as he was just handed his phone to Minhyuk and went somewhere else.   
“Hello professor, I’m so sorry, but how can I get my phone from you?”   
“I’m busy, get it tomorrrroooow,” his professor said laughing loud about nothing in particular. His laugh an irritating shriek to a sober person. “Where are you?” Minhyuk asked and surprisingly, the professor just gave away his location and Minhyuk arrived at a bar filled with expensive people who were either, drinking, dancing or making out. 

He spotted his Professor at the bar counter with his head on the cold marble near an empty bottle of alcohol. 

“Professor,” Minhyuk shook him awake.   
“Mmmmmmm,” Hyungwon moaned complaining.   
“It’s your student I came to get my phone.”   
Hyungwon bolted up and rubbed his eyes to see Minhyuk clearly. “Why are you here?” he asked confused. “I came to get my phone,” Minhyuk tried to sound calm. His professor reeked of alcohol and he hated it. 

“How’d you know I’m here?”  
“I asked where you were.”   
“Really?” he asked and tried to stand up to get the phone from his pocket but he fell and Minhyuk was fast enough to catch him.   
“Professor, how are you going home in this state?”   
“I’m not going home,” he laughed. “I don’t even have a home. I have a house though, a very big one,” he laughed again as if there was something really funny. 

Minhyuk helped him sit back on the stool again but Hyungwon was already to dizzy to keep his head up that Minhyuk had to hold his shoulder to steady him. 

Hyungwon handed him his phone and pushed his hand off his shoulder and let his head fall to the marble counter again. Knowing that his professor might hit his head hard, Minhyuk placed his arm and were his Professor’s forehead landed. 

“When did the table become so soft?” Hyungwon giggled.   
With that Minhyuk decided to just bring his professor to his home and maybe with that he would be forgiven.   
He searched for Hyungwon’s car keys and found it in the inside pocket of his coat. 

The professor’s car was a sleek black BMW and he was more than nervous to drive it.   
He strapped the professor at the back seat like a baby and drove slow to his home. Hyungwon was in and out of consciousness and when he wanted to puke so bad, Minhyuk had to stop somewhere and help him spill his guts out. 

Minhyuk coughed continuously while Hyungwon laid flat on the backseat of the car. Minhyuk was surprised when Hyungwon suddenly spoke. “Is it just me? Hhmmmmmm Or my student is coughing,” he mumbled and went back to sleep again. Minhyuk just cleared his throat and drove slowly, avoiding street humps and holes. 

He had to half carry and half drag his professor to his couch and he had the audacity to complain. “Where’s my bed? This couch is small,” he whined. “But I’m going to sleep on my bed,” Minhyuk looked at him incredulously. 

Hyungwon continued complaining while he was half awake so Minhyuk decided to just drag him to his room and throw him on his bed. 

Minhyuk badly wanted to lay on his oft bed but with his professor occupying more than eighty percent of it he had to sleep on the floor. He pulled the pillow from his professor’s head and tried to sleep. 

He woke up to his professor’s sobbing. “No, Mom, no. You don’t understand,” he begged with tears on his cheeks. Minhyuk placed a hand on his shoulder and Hyungwon gripped it hard, a grip that made sure that the person he held can’t let go. Minhyuk sat on the edge of the bed for a while until Hyungwon’s grip loosened. When he pulled his hand out of his grasp, Minhyuk was kinda worried that he was still in his nightmare but just wiped the sweat off his Professor’s temples. 

Hyungwon felt the weight of the bed shift when Minhyuk left but he decided to sleep more. When he finally decided to lift his heavy lids he was so disoriented that he quickly ran out of the room only to see Minhyuk sitting across a woman on a dining table for two laughing about something.


	4. Energetic People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon was lazy but today he couldn't.

“THIS is your professor?” the small girl stood up and pointed at Hyungwon with utter disbelief. “I better enroll in your school already,” she said sitting herself back down. She glared at Minhyuk because he still wasn’t introducing the hot professor gaping in front of her.

“Y/N, this is my Professor Chae Hyungwon,” Minhyuk winked at her and she winked back.   
“Good morning,” the Professor replied with his deep voice still confused of what was happening. 

“Why am I at your house?” Hyungwon asked after receiving a spoon of rice with bulgogi from Minhyuk’s friend. Hyungwon’s question was flatly ignored because of Minhyuk’s jealousy. “It’s your first time seeing him and your spoon-feeding him like that?” Minhyuk hissed. “Cut me some slack, he looks so confused,” Y/N said. “Whatever, you’re both doing the dishes, while I will try to recover the sleep I lost,” Minhyuk explained and strode to his bedroom. 

“Why am I in my student’s house?” he was looking at her with a million scenarios in his head.   
“You were very drunk, he had to bring you home,” she laughed. “He even told me about you puking and his distress.”   
“Oh,” he replied with his jaw dropped. He was not feeling well last night. He thought that he was going to wake up in the bar wasted with a very bad headache.   
“Please do the dishes,” she batted her eyelashes at him sweetly.   
“Are you his girlfriend?” he frowned.   
“I wish”, she smiled sadly. 

“You’re this close, why aren’t you his girlfriend?” he asked crossing his middle and index finger at her. “I never told him about it, I’m a hundred percent positive that he doesn’t feel the same way,” she explained while munching a handful of popcorn and trying to just focus on Panda in We Bare Bears. “And…,” she cut herself because Minhyuk stepped out of his room. 

“I can’t sleep,” he complained.   
“It only has been twenty minutes since you went in,” she glared and tried to push him back to his room. Minhyuk was about to protest but he began coughing. She rushed to the water dispenser and got him a glass of warm water when his coughing fit did not stop.   
“Thanks,” he said, having a huge gulp of water. “What were you two talking about?” he asked his eyes shooting daggers at her. “I just told him the story you told me,” she explained raising her arms. “Ask Hyungwon,” she said. “First name basis?” “Yes, first name basis,” she winked at Hyungwon. 

Her phone rang. “Time for me to go,” she said and Minhyuk opened his arms. The arms she always loved running into. She’d want to run into it for the rest of her life. “Bye bye,” he said cutely when she stepped out of the door. 

“You love her,” Hyungwon commented after she left. “Yeah, but it’s not how you think it is. I just am so lucky to have her,” he explained. “She’s never going to find someone if you’re treating her that way,” his professor raised an eyebrow at him.   
“What?”   
“Set her free if you aren’t willing to catch her.”   
“She’s not in love with me.”  
“Oh yes she is.”   
“No, she’s not.”   
“Talk to her about it then.”   
“Don’t you want to apologize for last night first?” Minhyuk changed the topic.   
“You were the one who acted rudely towards me first.”   
“Fine, I’m sorry.”   
“Then I’m sorry too.” 

A heavy atmosphere hung between them and Hyungwon thought that he should break it before he says and does something he would regret.   
“I should go home,” Hyungwon said   
“Drive me somewhere first, I won’t be able to catch any bus at this time,” Minhyuk ordered.   
“You drove my car?”   
“Yes, how else would I bring you home?”   
“It’s here? Oh my goodness,” Hyungwon ran outside barefoot just to check on his beloved car while Minhyuk changed his clothes with a grin on his beautiful face. 

Hyungwon was making some calls when Minhyuk was finally ready.   
“Where do you want me to drive you?”   
“Y/N’s house, we’re driving her anywhere she needs to go.”   
“What? Fine. Whatever.”   
“Wait, aren’t you going to school?” Minhyuk looked at him confused.   
“No, I called in sick already. I don’t have the energy to go---.”   
“I can drive,” Minhyuk smiled and batted his eyelashes at him, but hyungwon just got in the driver’s seat and ignored him. 

Hyungwon tried to ignore the fact that he noticed his uneven blinking and he tried to stop himself from smiling because he found it so adorable. 

“Professor, last night at the restaurant. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but-- I’m sorry,” Minhyuk apologized sincerely without looking at Hyungwon.   
“It’s fine, me and my father’s relationship was never nice after Mom died,” Hyungwon explained with a heavy sigh.   
“I’m sorry. Explains your nightmare last night.”  
“I had one?”   
“Yeah you were sweating cold, I thought you had a fever or something and you were calling your mom.”   
“Now, you know more about me than anyone else,” Hyungwon turned to meet his gaze and all he saw was pity. He did not want pity from him. He wanted something else. 

“Y/N!”, Minhyuk called and stepped out of the sleek black BMW that he knew was her favorite car.  
“Minhyuk!” she shrieked startled and unsure of what to do.   
“Why are you so dressed up?”  
“I’m going job searching”.   
“Why?”  
“There’s this art school I want to enroll in and you know how it is,” she said with a frown.   
“So your working and studying?” he suddenly worried. He knew how hard it was to balance school and work life while having a decent social life.   
“We’ll drive you there,” Minhyuk offered.   
“No, I’m alright,” she quickly declined.   
“No, we will”, and Minhyuk being Minhyuk shoved her inside the car into the back seat. 

“Hyungwon!” she was delighted.   
“Hey kid,” he gave her a high five.   
“I love your car, I hope someone can fetch me with this too,” she said jokingly.   
“I’ll go get you later then,” Hyungwon said without thinking twice.   
“What?”   
“I’m starting to think that you like her,” Minhyuk commented.   
“Yeah, I do. I don’t understand why others don’t,” Hyungwon hissed while she just pretended to not hear anything.   
“If you’re fetching her too, fetch me too. I’m not leaving you alone with her,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes at him.   
“Yeah, sure. Then let’s have dinner at my home too, she’ll cook,” Hyungwon sarcastically answered.   
“Okay!” Minhyuk and his best friend said in chorus.   
“No, I wasn’t serious!” Hyungwon fought but the strength of Minhyuk’s and his best friend’s mouths were a force he would not dare fight. 

Hyungwon wanted to be alone, but here he was with two kids he could not get rid of but he grinned when Minhyuk and Y/N began to argue what food to cook for dinner. It wasn’t so bad after all to have them as company.


	5. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of me, all in, all in  
If I can have you  
I can do anything  
Only to you, I’m all in, all in  
This isn’t a lie  
From now on  
I’m all in for you, my body and heart  
My time and money, I’m all in  
I’m all in only for you  
From now on  
I’m all in for you

Hyungwon threw himself on his king sized bed after taking a quick shower. He did not even care to dry his long curly hair and wear something aside from his boxers. He reached for his phone that was at the edge of the bed with his foot and set an alarm thirty minutes before Y/N’s time to go home. He wanted to be on time, he wanted to know more about Y/N or maybe he wanted her to tell him more about Minhyuk. Why does his eyes seem to close in slow motion? Why does it look like his blink is uneven? What’s his favorite food? What makes him happy? What does he do if he has free time? He wanted answers. Minhyuk seemed to occupy eighty percent of his brain. What did he do when Hyungwon was enduring his nightmare? Hyungwon’s heartbeat raced because he had a habit of holding someone’s hand when he had nightmares. When he finally calmed down, he drifted into sleep. 

_ Long arms wrapped around his waist. A chin on his shoulder. A familiar voice. He stared at the long mirror and the image on it made his heart skip a beat. “Minhyuk,” he croaked out. “Yes?” he replied with a smile and hugged his waist tighter. “What are you doing?” Hyungwon asked still confused. “Hugging my boyfriend,” Minhyuk explained pecking his cheek with his soft lips. Hyungwon can’t help but smile. “Finally your smiling,” Minhyuk said and when Hyungwon turned to meet his boyfriend’s gaze Minhyuk began to disintegrate and Hyungwon desperately tried to grab him but Minhyuk just slipped from him. “Minhyuk!” “Minhyuk!” he was screaming and crying but Minhyuk was still smiling as his face slowly faded.  _

He bolted right up thirty minutes before his alarm and Minhyuk sent him lots of messages. 

_ Y/N said that you haven’t texted if you arrived home safely.  _

_ Are you home? _

_ Hey.  _

_ Are you alive?  _

_ I guess I’ll just say that you’re dead.  _

_ Seriously?  _

_ Why aren’t you answering?  _

_ Are you asleep?  _

_ [y/n]’s flooding my phone.  _

_ Call [y/n]. Here’s [y/n]’s number xxxxxxxxxxx.  _  
  
  


“I’m alive”, he replied and dialed her number but she wasn’t answering. 

_ Good. I thought I had to rush and check on you.  _

“Why would you that?” Hyungwon replied and waited for his answer with anticipation. 

_ You make me worry.  _

  
  
  


Hyungwon doubled over the bed and shrieked. He wanted to reply with something but he was afraid he might scare Minhyuk away if he was too obvious. He must take his time. After all, he was known for doing things slowly. 

\----

He grabbed a clean white shirt from his closet and wore it. His shirt was still halfway on his torso when his phone vibrated. He thought that it was Minhyuk’s impatience but it was you. 

“Hello,” Hyungwon answered. 

“Thank God you’re alive,” you exhaled in relief. 

“I’m still too young to die,” he chortled. 

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” 

“To fetch me of course,” you said nervous because you weren’t really sure if he was just joking a while ago. 

“I’m in the car already, see you there,” Hyungwon said and hung up. He wasn’t sure why but he was actually happy to start the day with you and Minhyuk and maybe end it with the same people too. 

  
  


You hopped in the front seat and buckled up. “So we’re fetching Minhyuk too?” 

“Yeah, he might get mad at me if I would not,” he pursed his lips trying to avoid himself from smiling.

“You’re smiling!”

“No, I’m not!” he quickly denied and glanced at you with a very serious face making you laugh because he was forcing an unnaturally serious face. 

“Yes you are!” You countered still laughing. 

“Well, I’m not now,” the car stopped at the red light. 

“Hyungwon.”

“What? Why are you suddenly serious?” he asked suddenly nervous. 

“You like him, don’t you?” 

“Him?” Hyungwon blinked repeatedly. 

“Oh my goodness, you like Lee Minhyuk,” you gasped and covered your mouth. You weren’t really sure how to react. You never personally knew someone who liked your best friend and a guy this handsome, your thoughts scattered. “They’d look perfect”, you thought. 

Hyungwon thought if he would lie or just let the silence stretch on your way to fetch Minhyuk. He didn’t want to hurt you if ever you still had feelings for Minhyuk. 

“What’s your last name?” you asked breaking the unbearable silence.

“Chae,” he replied sill nervous. 

“Stop the car, let’s talk,” you ordered, demanded.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped. 

“We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he said making a sharp right. 

“Oh please, then let me out. I don’t want to have friends who hide things from me,” you said knowing that you had no right to demand answers with a sensitive topic like this from a stranger but you had to know that if Minhyuk was to be courted by someone else, you had to at least make sure that it was a good person. You were sure that if Minhyuk broke and fall apart, you would too. 

“Fine then,” he said parking the car on the nearest available space.

Now it was your turn to be nervous. 

“I like him. Happy now?” Hyungwon raised his arms in surrender and dropped it, his hands a slap to his lap. 

“Okay,” you replied breathing in deep. 

“You got the answer that you want, now what?” Hyungwon asked agitated. 

“I’m going home, you can spend the night with him. Just tell him I was tired and not feeling well. Thank you for the ride. I’m sorry for the disturbance,” you tried to open the door but it was locked. “Please open the door”, you asked nicely but with a straight face. 

“This is the main reason why I didn’t want to tell you. I just wanted to maybe have some real friends,” he was still angry. 

You slumped on your seat. “I don’t think Minhyuk’s straight. This was what I was going to tell you last night but he barged out of his room.” 

“He’s gay?” Hyungwon’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t know. He might be bisexual. It doesn’t matter. Does it?” 

“No. We love who we love. We aren’t given the chance to really choose,” words from Chae Hyungwon. 

You sighed deeply. “I’m Minhyuk’s best friend. If you ever harm or hurt him. You will experience it seven times more. Got it?” You threatened with both fists on the side of your hips. 

Hyungwon chuckled loudly. “Excuse me? I don’t even know if he’ll return this stupid feelings of mine.” 

“Then do well! Start the car. Don’t let your man wait,” you teased. Even if it wasn’t you who could be Minhyuk’s, maybe if it’s this person, his professor who clearly has family issues were to be his maybe it would work. Maybe it would fill up the empty space in Minhyuk’s heart that you can’t seem to fit into. 

“Yo [y/n], are you sure you don’t have any lingering feelings for your best friend?” Hyungwon asked while the both of you were nearing Minhyuk’s school. You remained silent for a few seconds, you were trying to organize your thoughts. 

“Because if I’m going to pursue him, I’m going all in. I need to know If I have your support,” he explained staring at the road, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. 

“You have my support. Two handsome men at my disposal. Aren’t I like royalty?” you lifted your hand for a high five. 

“At your disposal? Royalty?” Hyungwon shook his head chuckling after returning your high-five. 

“Ya! YA! Minhyuk’s calling. Answer it,” Hyungwon ordered. 

“Why me? He’s calling your phone!” you snapped. 

“I’m driving. We might die if I don’t concentrate”. 

“Fine! Hello Minhyuk, we’re near,” you informed him as calmly as possible. 

_ “I’ve been waiting here for twenty minutes already”,  _ Minhyuk nagged and you had to put the phone away from your ear. 

“We’re in front of you. Stop nagging,” you hissed and hung up. 

Minhyuk hopped in the car annoyed, his eyebrows meeting in the middle and Hyungwon waited for you to speak to him but you motioned with your face that he should be the one to talk to him first. The silence did not last because Minhyuk spoke. “Aren’t we leaving yet?” he asked still irritated. 

“Hyungwon, to the supermarket!” you said trying to sound cheerful and failing. 

“Yeah, to the supermarket,” Hyungwon agreed, trying to sound excited and also failed. 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can you say about this chapter or the other chapters? Drop your comments below.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little, jealousy  
Let’s get closer, let’s fill this gap between us  
Jealousy  
I can’t even imagine you being with someone else

“Yah, Minhyuk,” you said trying to take Minhyuk’s attention away from his phone.   
“What?” he replied dryly his eyes still on his phone.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing,” he replied irritated. You shrugged your shoulders and nudged Hyungwon. 

Minhyuk exhaled loudly and threw his phone on the other end of the back seat. You looked at Hyungwon for some kind of permission to do something he did not understand and he nodded in spite that. You crawled to the back seat and sat beside your best friend. 

“What’s the problem?” you asked when you finally settled beside him. Minhyuk sighed and just wrapped your arm with his strong ones, gripping at your non-existent muscles.   
Hyungwon was just listening as Minhyuk began to explain his distress.   
“Do you remember Jooheon?”  
“Your classmate in my class, right?” Hyungwon butt in.   
“Yeah, that noisy kid.”   
“You’re noisy too,” Hyungwon began and Minhyuk looked like he was about to punch someone but you held him beside you. “When I’m not talking in class. Of course, you’re one of my good students,” Hyungwon continued and winked at Minhyuk making him slump back in his seat.

“What about him?” you asked trying to bring the topic back.   
“I forgot that I was going to accompany him tonight and help him,” Minhyuk rubbed his face. “And now he’s mad at me,” Minhyuk began to mope. 

“Why don’t you invite him too?” Hyungwon asked and your eyes widened at him because you did not want to suggest that. Hyungwon widened his eyes at you too but you bet he did not understand what you meant.   
“Really? I could?” the sunshine was back. It was so bright, you had to crawl back to the front seat.   
“Yeah, sure. Go tell him,” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk was smiling from ear to ear in delight while you just shake your head in anticipation of the chaos that was to arrive. 

\---

The three of you got all the ingredients needed from the grocery and hurriedly drove home. Hyungwon felt tired from all the driving and threw himself on the long and dark leather sofa while you got busy in the huge kitchen were everything was abnormally high and big and stained with either silver or gold. You needed to put more effort and care in handling all the utensils. It was so much effort your stomach was already violently complaining so you took a pudding snack from the fridge and devoured it. 

Minhyuk carried the other groceries and you asked him to slice some of the ingredients but he just ended up wounding himself. You wanted to help him with it, but you did not want his blood in your food so you called Hyungwon’s attention instead. 

Minhyuk’s finger was still bleeding when Hyungwon arrived with the first-aid kit. “You should be careful!” Hyungwon scolded and grabbed Minhyuk’s finger. His hand secured Minhyuk’s and he didn’t want to show that he was growing nervous because of it so he just concentrated on gently wiping the blood off Minhyuk’s finger while both his hands were on the flesh of the person he secretly liked. Hyungwon’s nerves hummed with awareness. 

“Can I call Wonho hyung to help [Y/n] with the cooking?” Minhyuk asked. “Whatever,” Hyungwon said and rubbed the betadine swab on his finger, making him wince.   
Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon intently. Hyungwon was completely aware that Minhyuk was staring as he wrapped the band-aid around his wounded finger but tried to ignore it and met his gaze with a soft smile. Minhyuk looked away and took his hand off Hyungwon’s grasp. 

Minhyuk walked to you while you were still chopping some vegetables. “I think something’s wrong with me,” he confessed while clutching his chest. He was nervous. He was feeling something new but just shrugged it off because it felt nice and uncomfortable at the same time. He wanted it to stop. He called Wonho to come over and tried to forget whatever it was he felts. 

\---

Several minutes later, Wonho arrived bringing ice cream and other snacks. Wonho was so surprised to see the son of the owner of the restaurant he and Minhyuk were part timing at. His jaw just dropped and he searched for Minhyuk while gawking at the furniture and interior design of the mansion. 

“Minhyuk, isn’t he the son of our boss?” Wonho said pulling Minhyuk to his side and out of earshot.   
“Yeap, Mr. Chae’s son. Why?”   
“Oh nothing, it’s just a casual day. Just goin’ to chill in the mansion of the boss’s son,” he said and handed Hyungwon the ice cream he brought.   
“He’s my professor and well my friend too, it’s nothing weird. This is normal,” he tailed Wonho.   
“Yeah, keep telling that to yourself,” Wonho approached Mr. Chae Hyungwon. 

“Mr. Chae,” Wonho greeted and bowed.   
“Just Hyungwon. Thanks!” Hyungwon took the ice cream from him and locked it in the freezer. 

Wonho looked awkward and wasn’t sure of what he was doing there. Minhyuk pointed him to your direction and he rolled his eyes at Minhyuk. It was so typical of Minhyuk to invite him because no one else in the house knew how to cook. 

Wonho silently walked to you. You did not notice him arrive because you were too focused on preparing stuff. You took a step back and his hard muscle chest collided with your back. You turned around to be more than surprised to see another handsome man in the house. “Minhyuk asked me to come help you,” Wonho informed. 

The both of you talked about what else the both of you could do with the available ingredients while Minhyuk and Hyungwon were on the couch playing PS4.

“Woah, Professor, you suck at this,” Minhyuk nudged Hyungwon after his third win. “What cheat codes are you using?” Hyungwon looked at him desperate. “None, just pure talent,” Minhyuk bragged. Hyungwon wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s neck and began to choke him while laughing. “Are you telling the truth?” Hyungwon asked while Minhyuk screamed and laughed. “You just really suck at playing,” he said after freeing himself from Hyungwon’s grasp. 

Both of them were still laughing when the doorbell rang. Hyungwon opened the door and it was Jooheon. “Professor,” Jooheon greeted and bowed. “Get in kid,” Hyungwon said and lead Jooheon to the living room where Minhyuk stood up and welcomed Jooheon with open arms. Jooheon happily ran into Minhyuk’s arms like he longed for it for a long time already. 

Hyungwon glanced at you for some kind of explanation and you just raised your eyebrows at him. “I told you so,” you mouthed to him but again he didn’t get it. 

Your throat was beginning to dry up from the amount of work you were doing alone. 

Silence filled your corner with Wonho until he laughed. He grasped the situation. “The professor likes Minhyuk?” Wonho asked catching you completely off guard that you dropped the glass of water you were drinking from. “Fuck,” you swore and tried to pick up the broken shards of glass that scattered on the marble floor. Wonho quickly acted and applied pressure to your wounded fingers with his own handkerchief. 

“I’m sorry,” you apologized repeatedly to Wonho. You just stained his immaculate handkerchief with your blood. You wounded three fingers, it was hard to move them. “It’s alright,” he replied. He was the definition of kind, gentle, calm and beautiful. He deserved the world. You wanted to give him some kind of award right then and there. 

Minhyuk heard the disturbing sound of glass crashing on marble and dashed to the kitchen counter to find you and Wonho crouching on the floor, your hands bloody with Wonho’s hands over it. He suddenly felt protective and wanted Wonho’s hands off you but the way you stared at him said something else. 

“Yah [y/n], who’s clumsy now?” Minhyuk teased.   
“I hate you,” you replied and rolled your eyes at him.   
“Do you need me to take over?” Jooheon arrived and placed an arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder. From afar, you spotted Hyungwon staring at Jooheon’s arm.   
“No, thank you. I’ll finish up,” Wonho said and was about to clean the mess when the doorbell rang.   
“Are you waiting for someone else?” you asked Hyungwon who looked confused.   
“No,” he replied and ran to the small LCD screen attached to the wall with a live feed of the view from the front door. 

“Hyung! We’re here!” his youngest friend arrived.   
“Changkyun,” Hyungwon pressed the button below the screen and the front door opened. It revealed not only Changkyun but also Kihyun and Shownu.   
“Guys,” Hyungwon was speechless.   
“We brought pizza,” Shownu said, pushing Hyungwon aside and letting Kihyun and Changkyun in.   
“You didn’t tell me that there was a party!” Kihyun said walking to the kitchen to talk to Wonho.   
“You didn’t even ask. I did not invite you here,” Hyungwon said but he was easily dismissed by everyone because in just a minute everyone was talking to each other like old friends and for the first time Hyungwon realized that it was nice to have people over because of nothing. Just hanging out. Especially with people you can trust. 

Changkyun, Shownu, Minhyuk and Jooheon were playing dance dance revolution while you, Wonho and Kihyun were in charge of the food. Hyungwon stared at everyone and he wasn’t sure where he belonged until Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and pulled him to dance with him. Everyone was amazed to see Hyungwon dance. Even his childhood friends Changkyun, Shownu and Kihyun did not know of this talent because they normally met at business parties together with their parents to only speak of rich sons dilemmas and leave the party as early as possible. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon had the highest possible score and beat the other team. Minhyuk wrapped Hyungwon in his arms with a wide smile on his face. For Hyungwon it was the warmest hug he has received since he doesn’t know when. He never wanted to let go of the man whose arms surrounded his skinny frame. 

“We make a good team!” Minhyuk announced with an arm on Hyungwon’s shoulders. Hyungwon was happy to be locked beside Minhyuk. Everyone else was happy except Jooheon who eyed Hyungwon suspiciously as Hyungwon snaked an arm around Minhyuk’s slim waist. 

“Food is ready!” Kihyun announced while he piled the plates and other utensils needed on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a kudos if you liked this chapter and don't forget to drop a comment :))   
Thank you!


	7. En el Palacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house is just a house until someone makes it a home,  
But are you my home or just another stop?

The noise dwindled as everyone in Chae Hyungwon’s mansion devoured the food prepared. Everyone was busy eating and concentrating on keeping their mouths full when your phone vibrated. No one but your seatmate noticed that you stepped away from the table.

“Hey [Y/N], look at that later, finish your food,” Hyungwon called out loud making Minhyuk glance at your direction.  
“I’m hired!” you exclaimed and jumped.  
Minhyuk quickly let go of his chopsticks and run towards you with open arms. You met him halfway and collided with him. He lifted and spun you around happily. He couldn’t even speak properly because he was still chewing.  
Jooheon run to the both of you and wrapped you and Minhyuk with his strong arms while laughing because he did not know what it was about but he was infected by Minhyuk’s shrieking. 

When Jooheon let go, Minhyuk locked his arms around your neck and walked with you back to dining table. Jooheon began observing Hyungwon the moment Minhyuk left his seat on the table. Hyungwon’s eyes moistened while staring. Minhyuk pecked your cheek with a pop before going back to his seat. Jooheon just shook his head and smirked at the scene he had just witnessed. 

“Congratulations [Y/N]!” Wonho raised his glass.  
“Why? What happened?” Changkyun asked.  
“I got hired!” you replied grinning from ear to ear.  
“Congratulations!” he said in chorus with Kihyun and Shownu.  
Hyungwon on the other hand just tapped your back and went back to drinking his beer in one big gulp. 

Kihyun and Shownu offered to do the dishes while Minhyuk offered to clean the table but Hyungwon said that they should just gather in the playroom and let the housekeepers do it. 

“Playroom? You have a playroom?” You asked gawking.  
“Hyung did you buy the pinball machine already?” Changkyun asked while you, Wonho and Minhyuk just raised your eyebrows at each other. 

Jooheon trailed behind Hyungwon and stopped him when everyone else was inside the playroom that was located on the second floor of his palazzo. 

“Professor,” Jooheon called making Hyungwon turn and face him. Jooheon felt small as Hyungwon towered over him nonchalant.  
“Yes?” he asked with pursed lips that curve into a small smile.  
“I am just really curious, please don’t get mad at me or what, but do you like Minhyuk?” he asked raising both his hands in surrender. Hyungwon’s expression changed and Jooheon prayed that the marble floor would just swallow him alive because he forgot that Professor Chae Hyungwon failed students and he did not want to be one of those. 

“I do like Minhyuk,” Hyungwon replied toneless. 

“What kind of like? Romantically?” Jooheon covered his mouth with his hand because he just dug his own grave. 

Hyungwon wasn’t sure if he should tell Jooheon about it because he looked like he couldn’t keep it a secret. The silence stretched and Jooheon was about to apologize when his professor began to speak. 

“Do you like him romantically?” He threw Jooheon the same question catching his student off-guard.  
“I’m his fri--end. I don’t like him that way,” Jooheon assured him.  
“Okay. Well, I just want to be his friend too,” Hyungwon said something he was a hundred percent sure off. He didn’t want to rush things. He stood by being the turtle in the group. 

“Here you are!” Minhyuk burst out of the door making Hyungwon’s and Jooheon’s hearts jump out of their chests.  
Minhyuk gripped Hyungwon’s wrist and dragged him inside. Jooheon stared open-mouhted at the victorian walls as he tailed them.

They decided to play Annyeong Cleopatra after a few drinks. Everyone was crying in laughter. Hyungwon was bawling on the floor with his hand on his stomach. You were slapping the hard muscle on Wonho’s arms while laughing silently. You were wheezing and laughing while Minhyuk cleared his throat several times catching Hyungwon’s attention while he was on the floor trying to control his laughter. 

Minhyuk ran to the bathroom to cough his lungs out. By the end of the fit his eyes were bloodshot red and he was fanning himself and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

He met Hyungwon at the kitchen counter and he was pushing a mug of some drink to him. Minhyuk took a whiff of the liquid. “That’s ginger tea, it could ease the pain in your throat,” Hyungwon said and watched Minhyuk as he took a careful sip of the hot liquid. “Thanks,” Minhyuk exhaled in relief as the tea spread it’s warmth from his throat to his stomach. 

“Are you drinking medicine for this?” Hyungwon asked with a frown.  
“Yeah,” he lied.  
Hyungwon pushed a pad of herbal cough capsules to Minhyuk. “Oh,” Minhyuk stared at it like it was the first time he was seeing one. “Take it,” Hyungwon said after his student swallowed a capsule still pushing the pad to him until he took it. 

“Professor, you have really long fingers,” Minhyuk commented and raised his hand. Hyungwon was confused as to why he raised his hand. Minhyuk’s palm faced him.  
“Who has bigger hands?” Minhyuk asked waiting for Hyungwon’s hand to meet his. 

Hyungwon’s palm met Minhyuk’s palm with hesitation. “Yours is longer but it’s just a small difference,” Minhyuk chuckled while Hyungwon felt like he could die of tachycardia . “You’re taller than me after all,” he continued and placed his hand down leaving Hyungwon’s palm alone. Minhyuk was totally clueless as to what he does to Chae Hyungwon as he turned around and walked back to the playroom leaving his professor alone to calm his own heart. 

“Hyuuuuuunnggggg!” Changkyun ran down the stairs passing by Minhyuk and dragged him down the stairs with him. Hyungwon was still leaning on the kitchen counter with a hand on his chest like a greek statue. “Yah, yah, Changkyun, my tea’s hot!” Minhyuk cautioned Changkyun.  
The youngest seemed to be deaf and still dragged Minhyuk harshly by his sleeve to meet Hyungwon with him. 

“Hyungwoniiieee hyung! Tell my driver to leave. He’s here to fetch me. It’s only 9PM. I told him that Shownu hyung will drive me home, but he’s still there. Hyuuuuuung!” Changkyun whined to his elder. Minhyuk just stared at Hyungwon and asked why he was dragged into this conversation but he was just as clueless as the person who asked. “You have to go home, you have an archery class tomorrow morning. Your archery teacher will kill me if you’re sloppy,” Hyungwon said. “Why is Minhyuk back here by the way?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun. “Because, I think you’ll say yes if he’s here?” Minhyuk looked at Changkyun confused. They just met and he was clinging on Minhyuk’s arm like a child who needed love, attention and protection. “Why would you think that?” Hyungwon asked. “Because you kept ogling him,” Changkyun was drunk and laughed devilishly like the little devil he was. Hyungwon pulled on his ear and dragged him to the door and fed him to his bodyguards. “HYUUUUUUNNNNG don’t do this to me! SHOWNU HYUNG! KIHYUN HYUNNG!!” Changkyun begged. If he wasn’t drunk, he wouldn’t have the audacity to act like this, Hyungwon thought rubbing his temples. 

Hyungwon forgot that Mihyuk was just standing behind him. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything. The air conditioning wrapped him with a cool air that made him shiver. Slowly he turned to face Minhyuk who was still waving at the youngest as he was taken away to his home with a huge frown. 

“Let’s go back up?” Hyungwon said.  
“Yeah, sure,” Minhyuk said but he stopped the taller one by grabbing his wrist and turning him to face Minhyuk.  
“Huh?” Hyungwon felt dizzy.  
“I think you’re the most good looking person I met today,” he confessed.  
“Huh? Wh-----y are you complimenting me?” Hyungwon asked trying to hide his blushing face by not meeting Minhyuk’s eyes which made it more obvious.  
“I think--”, Minhyuk coughs. “that you...” Minhyuk’s long list of compliments was cut short by one of his many coughing fits. He hated it. He felt weak. He hated it. He wanted to look cool.  
“Let’s get you inside, it’s cold here,” Hyungwon said leading the student back inside his mansion with his hand on his broad back. 

Minhyuk’s eyes were already tear strained when he stopped barking and he was continuously clearing his throat. Hyungwon’s hand was busy massaging his back in an attempt to make him feel better. 

“Do you want me to drive you home now?” Hyungwon asked worried.  
“No. I think I’m fine now,” Minhyuk cleared his throat loudly and rubbed his moistened eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, actually, is there a bed where I can just doze off for a while then you can tell [y/n] to just wake me up?”  
“Of course,” Hyungwon thought of the guest rooms, but he was sure all were dusty and he did not want to make Minhyuk’s cough worse so he decided to lead the sick boy to his bedroom.  
“Oh wait, I could just sleep here on the couch,” Minhyuk pointed and walked towards the huge sofa in the living room. Hyungwon gripped his wrist before Minhyuk could even go farther from him. “You’re sleeping in my room,” he ordered and Minhyuk just shrugged his shoulders and followed him because the taller one was practically dragging him to his room while he tried not to cough again. 

You were busy winning against Jooheon in shooting hoops when you noticed that Hyungwon, Minhyuk and that smart young kid were missing. You heard the youngest one whine about something and searched for Hyungwon, who he was screaming for. You weren’t sure where Minhyuk and Hyungwon was and you did not even want to know. 

“Where’s the bed?” was Minhyuk’s first question when Hyungwon let him in his room. “This is already the size of my fucking house. Uhmm. Sorry,” Minhyuk apologized for the profanity as hyungwon lead him to the right of the living room.

A king sized bed with black sheets made of the softest silk greeted Minhyuk. All he wanted to do was jump on it and cozy up but he couldn’t because he was wearing outside clothes and he did not want to soil the most expensive bed he might be going to sleep on for the rest of his life. 

“There’s a small kitchen here,” Hyungwon pressed a button somewhere and the bookshelf suddenly twisted and lead into another room, the kitchen inside his bedroom.  
“Why do you have a kitchen here?” Minhyuk’s eyes widened at Hyungwon.  
“I sometimes get too lazy to go downstairs so I had this made,” Hyungwon said like it was no big deal.  
Minhyuk just gawked at him. “There’s warm water, coffee and tea here,” Hyungwon continued and left it open.  
Minhyuk stood there like a frozen statue, trying to absorb all that he was seeing. “Make yourself at home,” Hyungwon said with a smile to Minhyuk. “I think I’d rather take the couch, I don’t want to spread my germs on your sheets,” Minhyuk began to run away but Hyungwon caught him by the tip of his hoodie making him stumble backwards. Lanky arms enveloped his fall.


	8. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say you rest when you sleep, but that doesn't apply to everyone.   
Sometimes, people deprive themselves of sleep, because it hurts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me this long to update. I just got caught up in a lot of other things. 
> 
> I needed a break.

Their heartbeats raced. Minhyuk was holding his breath while Hyungwon was fighting an internal battle in his head. He wanted to hold on to him and share his warmth with the sick boy in his arms but he also did not want to spook him. He wanted and not wanted him to know that he badly needed to hold him.

Minhyuk’s throat began to itch again. He began to cough and he naturally slid off the arms of the professor who seemed worried and confused at the same time. They both walked to the mini kitchen inside the room to get a cup of warm water. Minhyuk was already tearing up and he felt his chest tighten. He was hitting his chest like Tarzan and Hyungwon was busy rubbing his back trying to comfort him. Minhyuk forced the warm liquid down his throat in a straight gulp and filled his cup again and did this over and over again until the itch was gone. 

“I’m so--rry,” Minhyuk said when he could finally talk.   
“What are you even apologizing for?” Hyungwon replied sitting at the edge of the too huge bed.   
“I’m scattering germs in your home. I need to get home before you get sick too,” Minhyuk explained while Hyungwon just looked at him sadly.   
Minhyuk just stared at his dejected professor who was now staring at nothing in particular beside him. “Can’t you just stay the night?” Hyungwon finally got it out of his system.   
“I didn’t bring any of my clothes, and how about [y/n] and the other guys?”   
“There are many other guest rooms. I just brought you here, because the other rooms are dusty and I want you to feel better.”  
“So I’m sleeping here? How about you?” Minhyuk tilted his head to the side.   
“I did not think of that yet,” Hyungwon lied, he wanted to lay beside him and watch Minhyuk’s chest rise and fall throughout the night. Be there for him whenever another one of his coughing fits happen.   
“The bed’s so big it would be a waste if only I lay on it,” Minhyuk grinned.   
“So it’s decided then,” Hyungwon said and tapped his hand on the bed beside him. Minhyuk obliged and sat beside him.   
“Are you sure it’s okay that I sleep here?” Minhyuk clarified observing the perfect side profile of the man beside him.   
“Of course, why would it be not okay?” Hyungwon turned to meet his gaze. “Minhyuk is just so beautiful,” he thought. 

“Your skin looks so soft,” Hyungwon blurted out when the silence began to feel awkward.   
“Really? You can touch it,” Minhyuk said pointing his cheek to Hyungwon.   
Slowly, Hyungwon raised his hand and cupped Minhyuk’s cheek. They were looking at each other’s brown eyes. 

Hyungwon, drew small circles on Minhyuk’s velvety cheek with his thumb while Minhyuk unconsciously leaned on it. “Adorable,” Hyungwon commented pinching Minhyuk’s cheek and making the student cringe away from him. “YAH,” Minhyuk glared at him while he just giggled. “I’m not a child.”  
“Oh yes, I am perfectly aware of that,” Hyungwon lifted his eyebrows. 

Minhyuk threw his body on the bed and kicked his shoes off. Hyungwon chuckled as he watched him crawl into the covers and cover himself. He sat beside him on the opposite edge until he was sure that Minhyuk was asleep before going back to the playroom only to see chaos. 

Empty cups were scattered and everyone was a pile of mess lying on his floor. Shownu was sprawled on the floor, on top of him was Jooheon, your foot was on Shownu’s chest near Jooheon’s face. Hyungwon couldn’t even find your head. “Kihyun? Wonho?” Hyungwon walked through the room. Wonho was in a fetal position somewhere in between the two gaming machines they abused while Kihyun was still nowhere to be found. “Kihyun?” Hyungwon called out and heard a little squeak. “He--rre,” he shrieked and continued puking on the toilet. 

“Yah, Kihyun,” Hyungwon teased and gave him a glass of warm water. “What?” he snapped and took the glass from Hyungwon. “I’m not drunk!” Kihyun glared as he dragged himself to one of the guest rooms in the mansion. 

Everyone was accounted and he thanked God that Changkyun was already home because it could have been worse. 

He walked back to his room and watched Minhyuk’s peaceful form, his chest rising and falling. He lied flat on the bed beside the already sleeping. 

Hyungwon wasn’t nervous, he was at his most relaxed state. Hours passed after he drifted into his sleep. He felt a heavy arm on his torso that slowly pulled him closer like he was a weightless pillow. Minhyuk buried his face under Hyungwon’s side that he needed to raise his arm. Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle to himself as Minhyuk hugged him tighter. When he tried to move, Minhyuk whined and Hyungwon couldn’t help it but smile and tried to go back to sleep after realizing that no nightmare forced him awake.


	9. Chae Dodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Wonho meet Hyungwon's twin sister.

Minhyuk woke up in the huge bed alone. He shuffled to his feet and rushed to the dining area. Minhyuk took his seat in front of Shownu who was already drifting back to sleep while waiting for breakfast. “Where’s Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asked. 

Answering his question, Hyungwon appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulders. “Breakfast will be served in a while, do any of you want a specific meal?” Hyungwon asked sounding like the professor he was. Minhyuk just shrugged, not knowing what to say and stared at you who was about to hit your forehead on the table. “Yah! [y/n]!” Minhyuk called out and you were suddenly awake and looking at Minhyuk with his professor's hands on his broad shoulders. 

It made you feel queasy and confused. You consented to Chae Hyungwon’s advances but looking at them, you felt a small knot build in your stomach. “Why did it have to be Hyungwon?” you thought. “Why couldn’t it be someone you could beat?” you tortured yourself with nonsense. Jooheon slapped the small of your back snapping you back to reality. “Stop staring at them, I get it. I feel you,” Jooheon murmured not loud enough for others to hear. “What?” you looked at him with a frown. Did he like Minhyuk too? Who doesn’t? 

A high pitched “Hyungwon!” reverberated throughout the hall when an equally beautiful human being came in. Hyungwon just sighed and palmed his face. “Dodo, I told you to stop coming here if you have nothing good to do,” Hyungwon said face to face with his girl version. She had long hair that waved gracefully past her shoulders. “Why do you talk to me like that?” she rolled her eyes at Hyungwon and scrunched a part of her red checkered dress with her hand that was balled into a fist. “I have visitors, please leave,” Hyungwon did not answer her. “Aren’t you even going to...” she turned her face to see the faces of Hyungwon’s visitors and noticed an unfamiliar face. A blonde who looked at her with a curiosity she wanted to fill. “Aren’t you going to introduce your twin to your friends?” her demeanor made a sudden 360 turn. “What?” Hyungwon looked at her confused as she moved towards the dining table. Shownu and Kihyun cleared their throats in unison but Dodo ignored them and continued to walk forward until she was close enough to shake hands with the blonde guy he noticed. “Hi! I’m Chae Dodo, Hyungwon’s twin,” she introduced and reached out a hand to Wonho. “Oh no,” Hyungwon muttered. 

Wonho took her hand and shook it nervously while Dodo tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ears with pursed lips. The interaction painted Dodo’s cheeks baby pink. “Hyungwon I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. I’m eating with you and your friends,” she said making Hyungwon just sigh. Dodo wanted to sit directly in front of Wonho so she stole Hyungwon’s seat. 

She turned to her right and saw Minhyuk staring at her. Minhyuk wondered how she and his professor looked exactly the same but with very different personalities. “What are you staring at?” she raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk. “Your face,” Minhyuk answered bluntly. Dodo blushed because she expected no answer from the pretty boy. “You have very interesting friends Hyungwon,” she commented as Hyungwon took a seat beside her disappointed because he wanted to sit next to Minhyuk. “Whatever.” 

The chef of the house served the food and everyone devoured the food on their plates clean except Dodo. She did nothing but stare at Wonho the whole time he was eating. Wonho couldn’t help but blush because Dodo maybe quite annoying but really stunning. After all, Wonho liked girls like her. 

Not long after the eventful breakfast, Shownu and Kihyun had their respective drivers fetch them while you, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Wonho were left lounging on the sofa in the living room. 

Minhyuk kept himself busy with helping Jooheon do his homework while Hyungwon aided them in any way possible. Dodo occupied Wonho while you were just idly sitting on the sofa, unmoving and nervous like you suddenly did not belong anywhere. You walked to Hyungwon and called his attention. 

“Uhmm, I think I should get going,” you said not looking at him.  
“Is there anything wrong?”  
“No. It’s nothing. Tell Minhyuk I left. Thanks for tonight,” you beamed at him.  
“One of the drivers can take you home,” Hyungwon dialed something on the intercom even before you could protest. 

You were at the door with Hyungwon when you saw Minhyuk running towards the both of you. “Where are you going?” Minhyuk asked breathless. “Home.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Minhyuk looked at you offended. “You were busy. Hyungwon’s driver will drive me,” you said with a forced smile. “Minhyuk!” Jooheon’s scream was so loud Minhyuk clenched his eyes shut tightly. “Go back to him, I’ve got chores to do at home.” “Okay,” he said and when he was about to wrap you in his arms, you took a step back and looked at Hyungwon who wondered why you did what you just did. “Hey!” Minhyuk said trying to catch you, but you were quick to get in the car and waved at him enthusiastically.

You did not notice that you were holding your breath until you finally exhaled in the car, earning an unsure glance from the driver. 

“What’s with [Y/N]?” Minhyuk asked.  
“I have no idea,” Hyungwon looked at him equally clueless.  
“I have to be in school in ---two hours,” Minhyuk informed his Professor.  
“Same,” he replied and walked back with him to the living room where Jooheon was sulking at his notebook. 

“I told you not to do it that way,” Minhyuk said scribbling some numbers on Jooheon’s notes.  
“Whatever,” Jooheon exhaled loudly. 

“Dodo,” Hyungwon called his twin with urgency.  
“Yes?” she smiled at him sweetly.  
“What are you still doing here?”  
“She was telling me how she ran things at your hotel and how she managed it while getting a masters degree in business,” Wonho explained with a shy smile.  
“Wonho, be careful. She bites,” Hyungwon cautioned his new friend.  
Dodo glared at him. “What do you do Wonho?” she smiled at Wonho but Wonho’s smile suddenly faded from his face. “I--I, I’m the chef at one of your family’s restaurants,” he explained, his confidence fading. He was just a chef, not born with a silver spoon. Hyungwon thought that his sister would already stop pestering Wonho after knowing that he wasn’t some son of a CEO but Dodo was full of surprises. “Really? I’ll ask dad to make you my personal chef,” Dodo smiled sweetly at Wonho like nothing about him would ever disappoint her. “Dodo, you’re already head over heels for Wonho? You just met him,” Hyungwon was surprised with his sister’s sudden change of attitude. “You’re never like this, you reject everyone,” Hyungwon continued eyes glued on his sister. “Hyungwon, what are you saying?” Dodo slapped her brother’s arm while trying to cover her face and giggling giddily. Wonho just looked at the twins with wide eyes. 

\---  
“You’re an angel!” Jooheon said pecking Minhyuk’s cheek casually with his pink lips. Hyungwon did not miss this and raised an eyebrow which Wonho saw. Hyungwon in reflex walked to Minhyuk’s side and made something up to get him far away from Jooheon. 

“Hey Minhyuk! I have something to show you,” Hyungwon said grabbing him by his wrist.  
“Oh? What?” Minhyuk smiled brightly at him. When Minhyuk stood up, Hyungwon placed an arm over his shoulders and glanced at Jooheon who looked at his notes with relief and paid him no mind. 

Dodo stared at his brother placing an arm over this Minhyuk’s shoulders and observed how Hyungwon smiled at him. Dodo stood up, dragging Wonho with her. “Hey Hyungwon, where you bringing him?” “The gallery,” he replied, his arm squeezing Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Hey! Don’t leave me here!” Jooheon was already beside them. Hyungwon glared at Dodo and Dodo just smirked at him. 

Minhyuk’s phone rang and he realized that he had to go home and change so he could arrive at school on time. “I have to go now,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon with eyes that asked for permission. “I’ll drive you,” Hyungwon quickly offered earning a huff from Dodo. “We have drivers who could drive him.” “Shut up Dodo,” Hyungwon said glaring at her. “I can take the bus with Jooheon,” Minhyuk said walking to Jooheon and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Minhyuk, we might be late if we take the bus,” Jooheon said batting his eyelashes at Hyungwon. “Oh my,” Minhyuk said looking at his watch. “But, Professor must be busy. Let’s not bother him,” Minhyuk said dragging Jooheon to the door. “It’s fine,” Hyungwon said pulling his keys from his pockets and jangling it. “Are you sure?” Minhyuk said. “Of course,” Hyungwon said not looking at him. Minhyuk threw his arms over Hyungwon making Hyungwon try to suppress a smile. Jooheon threw his arms around him too and Hyungwon just laughed. “Guys, please don’t leave me,” Wonho said making the three of them look at him. “I’ll drive you,” Dodo said with a serious tone. “Dodo, you don’t have to do this,” Wonho said. “But I want to.” “I don’t want to tire you,” he tried to change Dodo’s mind. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Jooheon were listening intently to the conversation between Dodo and Wonho. Dodo tilted her head and looked at Wonho. “Don’t tell me you like me already?” Dodo laughed. “What?” Wonho looked at her with wide eyes. “Nothing,” Dodo replied blushing. “Then I’ll let you drive,” Dodo continued. “But---,” Wonho looked at Hyungwon for help but Hyungwon just laughed at him. “Okay,” Wonho said and just like that, Dodo hooked her arm on Wonho’s and dragged him to the parking area of the mansion. 

Hyungwon just laughed at the situation and pitied Wonho. Minhyuk and Jooheon were just confused. “Let’s follow them to the parking area then!” Hyungwon said and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see that it was Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk noticed Hyungwon look at him so he met his gaze and blinked at him. He wondered why his professor always looked so happy when his gaze would fall upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What song/s come into your mind when you read the chapters?


	10. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pupil in denial,   
I can't take my eyes off you. 
> 
> Did I say that I loathe you?
> 
> ~The Blower's Daughter : Damien Rice

Minhyuk wished that the bell would already ring so he could get out of class already. When you wait, time stretches longer. He shook his thighs, uneasy. He didn’t know why but he wanted to get to his next class and fly to his part time job. He just wanted the day to end. 

He was running to his next class when he accidentally bumped into his Professor. “Sorry Sir,” he apologized. “Don’t bother to go to the room, I can’t attend to your class today,” he said and quickly walked away, a phone in his ear. 

Minhyuk texted Jooheon if he could just hangout with him while waiting for the time since it would be a waste to go home. Jooheon said that he had something up. He texted you too, but you just wanted to avoid him for the time being and told him you were busy. So Minhyuk texted his Literature Professor. 

Are you free? 

I’m at the faculty room.

Can I go there? 

Sure. 

Hyungwon made a quick stop to the bathroom. He fixed some strands of his permed bangs on his forehead and gurgled his mouthwash. He also applied his lip balm before someone knocked. 

“Hello Professor!” Minhyuk greeted with a grin.  
“Hello Minhyuk, what brings you here?” he asked, curious.  
“Free time?”  
“Okay,” the silence stretched. 

“Well, uhmm,” Minhyuk began taking the chair opposite Hyungwon. He nervously tapped the table with alternating fingers. “Thank you for yesterday,” he grinned.  
“No problem. Are you available this weekend?” Hyungwon asked.  
“Wait, let me check,” Minhyuk took his phone from his pocket and checked his calendar. “Yes, I’m available,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, waiting for him to tell him why he asked.  
“There’s this author I like and has a poetry reading on the weekend. I was thinking maybe you’d join me?”  
“Oh, wow. Wait, is this free?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Hyungwon said propping his chin on his elbow that now rested on his desk.  
“Why are you being so good to me?” Minhyuk asked his heart picking up its pace.  
Hyungwon’s eyes widened at the question. He was about to answer when someone burst inside his office. 

“Hyungwon-ah!!!!” Dodo cried and threw herself into his brother’s arms.  
“Dodo?”  
“Dad, doesn’t want to give Wonho to me,” she sobbed.  
“Uhmm, you can’t just ask for a person. That person should come to you,” Minhyuk interrupted.  
“Aw, your boyfriend’s here,” Dodo said composing herself.  
Hyungwon cleared his throat at Dodo’s comment. “Dodo,” Hyungwon squeezed her hand.  
“The both of you, eat with me,” Dodo grabbed them both by their wrists.  
“I need to go to work in a while,” Minhyuk began. “Wonho hyung is our chef,” Minhyuk grinned at Dodo.  
“I like your boyfriend already!” Dodo winked at Hyungwon. Neither Minhyuk or Hyungwon denied it but both of them felt nervous while Dodo teased them. 

“Since when are the both of you together?” Dodo said after buckling her seatbelt.  
“Dodo, Minhyuk’s not my boyfriend,” Hyungwon confessed a sad truth he did not want to say out loud.  
“”What? Why not?” Dodo turned to look at Minhyuk with disbelief.  
“I--,” Minhyuk was about to say something but Dodo cut him short.  
“My brother, he could be very irritating and stubborn but he’s good looking, good mannered, and you can trust him,” Dodo’s eyes never left Minhyuk’s.  
“I--,” he took his time to answer so Hyungwon interrupted his thoughts like he always did.  
“Dodo,” Hyungwon glared at his twin. Minhyuk just closed his mouth in defeat. He loved talking and he hated it when he couldn’t. He never stuttered or talked really slow but when it came to his literature professor his tongue seems to always be tied and his thoughts were all over the place.

“Prof, can you just drop me here?” Minhyuk said when the car stopped.  
“What? We’re not even at the restaurant yet.”  
“I can’t eat there, I won’t be able to afford the food,” Minhyuk smiled shyly.  
“We got you,” Dodo winked at him.  
“Thanks but we have a policy that I have to follow,” Minhyuk explained.  
“Then we’re not going to eat there. Oh wait, were you going to ask Hyungwon out?” Dodo grinned and placed a hand over her mouth.  
Hyungwon’s gaze snapped at Minhyuk. “I--, Yes?” Minhyuk returned the gaze. “I was getting hungry anyway,” Minhyuk explained swallowing. Dodo slapped her twin’s arm and felt giddy for him.  
“I want to know more about the both of you, how about next weekend?”  
“We’re going out,” Hyungwon and Minhyuk said in unison.  
“What?” Dodo looked at them wide-eyed. “Are you sure you both aren’t dating?”  
Silence. They both replied with silence. Minhyuk wasn’t even sure if Hyungwon swung that way or if he wanted Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon stopped the car and Minhyuk hopped off. “Thanks for the ride,” Minhyuk said wondering where he was going to eat his lunch. He was about to walk away from the car when Dodo’s window rolled down. “Let’s eat somewhere else, get back in,” Dodo ordered and he, of course, complied. 

Dodo made some calls while in the car while Minhyuk and Hyungwon remained silent.  
They arrived at some posh restaurant where Minhyuk felt so underdressed it made him nervous. Hyungwon’s arm rested on his shoulder while he gave the valet his car keys. “I can’t afford the food here, even if I’d give you my salary for the whole month,” Minhyuk worried. “Don’t worry about it, it's my twin’s treat, she owns the place,” Hyungwon winked making Minhyuk even more nervous. The workers greeted them as they were led to a table for two. “Why only two?” Hyungwon looked at Dodo who was smiling from ear to ear at him. “I have a lunch meeting, bye,” Dodo said and pecked his brother’s cheek. 

Hyungwon took his seat while Minhyuk’s eyes gazed from left and right shaking. “Take a seat,” Hyungwon told him grinning at his adorableness. The waiter began to serve the first dish and Minhyuk looked at it terrified. “What’s wrong?” Hyungwon asked. “Will this be deducted from my salary?” “No,” Hyungwon assured taking a bite of the appetizer. Although hesitant, Minhyuk enjoyed every dish that was handed to him. 

“That was the best meal I’ve eeeeeVEeeer had,” Minhyuk informed while grinning at Hyungwon who just smiled at him. “I better get to work now,” Minhyuk said gripping the strap of the bag on his shoulder and walking the other way. “I’ll drive you there,” Hyungwon said with a hand on his wrist. “Your father might get angry at me,” Minhyuk removed the hand on his wrist and stopped a cab, since there were no buses at the area. 

\--

Hyungwon was about to mope about their bitter parting but his phone violently vibrated and of course, it was Dodo.  
“Why is Minhyuk in a cab and looking really sad?” Dodo was screaming at his brother over the phone.  
“He left for work, he didn’t want me to drive him,” Hyungwon quickly explained before his sister would curse at him. “Why do you even know this?”  
“I’m in traffic and his cab is beside my car,” Dodo rolled her eyes. “I guess you’re moping now?”  
“Whatever,” Hyungwon hung up. 

\---

The skies were a midnight blue when Minhyuk got down from Wonho’s motorcycle. “Thank you Hyung!” he waved goodbye at the older repeatedly as the engine revved. “Sleep right away, so you won’t be late for school,” the older nagged and left. 

Minhyuk saw a familiar silhouette in front of his door. “Professor?”  
“It’s Hyungwon,” the older corrected.  
“What are you do---ing here?” Minhyuk sounded alarmed.  
“Can I come in?” Hyungwon asked while Minhyuk seemed to not be able to shoot his key in the keyhole of his home’s door.  
“Yeah, sure,” Minhyuk cleared his throat. 

“Tea? Coffee? Water? Juice?”  
“Coffee please,” Hyungwon asked and it was weird to be served by Minhyuk. He acted so formal and distant.  
“Alright, coming,” Minhyuk chirped and disappeared into the kitchen. 

He returned with a plate of bread and a cup of coffee that smelled so appealing that Hyungwon felt more relaxed than he thought he would. Minhyuk stood awkwardly in front of him like he was waiting to be dismissed. “Is that all?” Minhyuk asked with that cheery voice of his that unsettled Hyungwon. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” There he spat it out.  
“No Professor, you don’t make me feel uncomfortable.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why are you speaking so formally then?”  
“Respect,” Minhyuk blinked at him.  
“Okay,” Hyungwon looked at him annoyed while Minhyuk just sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Hyungwon placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder.  
“Nothing,” Minhyuk denied not looking at him.  
“Is it at work?”  
“Yeah, I mean no. You don’t need to know,” Minhyuk pursed his lips and forced a smile at him.  
“Hmm.”  
“What did you come here for anyway?” Minhyuk asked while Hyungwon’s hand slipped off his shoulder.  
“It’s not urgent,” Hyungwon explained with a sad smile already standing, his coffee and bread untouched. “Have a good night Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said and turned away.  
“It’s Wonho, he doesn’t want me to mingle with you,” Minhyuk began. Hyungwon snapped his head back to Minhyuk. “You’re the son of my boss, and Dodo’s your sister. We don’t want to lose our jobs,” Minhyuk swallowed and met the older’s gaze. Minhyuk’s blonde hair was shining against the moonlight that seeped through the window.  
“So there’s nothing going on between you and Wonho?” Hyungwon asked nervous.  
“Yeah, why would you think that?”  
“I don’t know, because you’re not hard to like?” Hyungwon said and instantly regretted it.  
“What?” Minhyuk huffed. Hyungwon just shook his head at him. “So, what did you come here for?”  
“Minhyuk, I’m gay,” Hyugnwon confessed while holding his breath.  
Minhyuk just blinked at him several times, his eyes fixed on Chae Hyungwon.  
“Please say something,” Hyungwon covered his face with his hands.  
“I don’t get why you’re telling me this,” Minhyuk gawked at him.  
“Do you really need me to say it?”  
“Say what?”  
“That I like you!” Hyungwon snapped and exhaled. “I’m sorry, I--I, I need to go,” Hyungwon stuttered and began to step away but Minhyuk was quick on his feet and tugged the older towards him and brushed his lips on the older’s plump ones. Their eyes were closed, their hearts pumping blood faster than they ever did in both their lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this so late, I've been working on another short story. I began writing it before the teaser of Find you came out and it's just devastating to see Hyungwon and Monsta X suffering in the video. 
> 
> Stream the video guys! It's heart-wrenchingly beautiful. You'd want to watch all the other MVs before watching Find You.


	11. Strings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay---- warning ahead FLUFF, semi-smut? 
> 
> I don't even know if I know how to right smut.  
I suck at writing summaries. It took me so long to finish this, after all the chaos. I want Wonho back. Our spirits can't be dampened by the current situation. We should be there when he comes back. I have a gut feeling that he's coming back, but we should be incredibly patient. 
> 
> This is a sweet Hyunghyuk day with a slight warning from a hyung.

Hyungwon’s mouth was agape with shock while Minhyuk just smiled bashful of what he has just done. “So I guess we’re hmmm ‘boyfriends’ now,” Minhyuk declared still grinning. “My stomach feels weird,” he screamed. “Say something?” Minhyuk shook Hyungwon while giggling. 

“Am I dreaming?” Hyungwon said slapping himself. “No, you’re not,” Minhyuk said pecking his lips. Hyungwon just blinked at him. “Slap me,” Hyungwon ordered still in a haze. Minhyuk obliged and slapped him. “Oh my,” Hyungwon gasped covering his mouth with a hand. “We really kissed? Twice?” “Yes, we did,” Minhyuk hit his head on Hyungwon’s forehead. 

Hyungwon laughed loudly “I thought you were straight,” he huffed. “Turns out I’m not,” Minhyuk shook his head still trying to absorb the newness of the feeling brewing at the pit of his stomach. 

Hyungwon’s phone rang and his hand shook at the image on his screen.  
“Dodo?”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m at Minhyuk’s.”  
“HAH, okay, I’ll be waiting at your house,” Dodo giggled and hung up. 

“So?” Minhyuk breathed in deep.  
“First things first,” Hyungwon said opening his arms to the younger one. Minhyuk gladly wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s slim waist and rested his head at the crook of his long neck. “You smell good,” Minhyuk commented. “I do?” Hyungwon smiled giddy. 

Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend and suddenly they both burst in laughter because of the closeness and the cheesiness of their position.  
“What?” Hyungwon asked grinning.  
“Nothing,” Minhyuk shook his head avoiding the taller’s gaze.  
“Whaaaaaat?” Hyungwon was forcing the younger to look at him.  
“I can’t take this, my stomach’s weird,” Minhyuk confessed his cheeks a pinch of red.  
“You’re blushing, how did I not notice that you want me too?” Hyungwon tilted his head, exposing his adam’s apple. Minhyuk suddenly wanted to touch it but clenched his hands instead and kept it to himself.  
“I don’t know,” Minhyuk laughed. “You should go, don’t let Dodo wait,” the smaller pushed Hyungwon away.  
“Dodo can wait,” Hyungwon pouted.  
“Goooo, I have to go sleep,” Minhyuk pushed him to the door.  
“Why are you already pushing me away,” Hyungwon pouted.  
“You have to go rest too.”  
“But I feel more rested when I’m with you.” The taller complained earning a soft slap to his nape.  
“Fine, I’ll fetch you tomorrow. Let’s go to class together,” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk was about to reply but his itchy throat did not allow him too.  
“You’re still coughing?” Hyungwon’s voice turned serious.  
“It occasionally comes and goes,” Minhyuk explained trying to avoid coughing again by clearing his throat loudly making it hurt.  
“Do you need anything? Did you even eat your dinner?” Hyungwon asked his hand on the door knob.  
“I’ll just cook something up,” he said and coughed again.  
“Let’s go get dinner at my house, bring some clothes and your things,” Hyungwon goes back to his couch.  
“But I’m tired,” Minhyuk whined, his lips downturned .  
“I’ll be waiting,” Hyungwon glared at him.  
“Fine,” Minhyuk dragged his lazy ass to his bedroom closet.  
\--

Dodo, woke with a jolt while laying on the long sofa of Hyungwon’s mansion when she heard heavy footsteps. “Hyungwon, finally,” Dodo sighed in relief. Her eyes travelled to the slightly shorter man beside him whose eyes were already drooping asleep. “Oh, you brought him home,” Dodo yawned shrugging it off like it was a normal occurrence. 

“You know the way to my room, right?” Hyungwon asked Minhyuk who was rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. He just nodded in reply and gave Dodo a blink. “Did he just wink at me?” Dodo questioningly looked at Hyungwon. “He likes me too?” she gasped a hand on her mouth. “Absolutely not, he has an uneven blink,” Hyungwon tugged gently at her long wavy hair. 

“Why are you here?”  
“Dad wants you back,” she began.  
“What’s new?” Hyungwon shook his head and led himself to sit on the sofa and rest his legs on top of the other on the table.  
“He wants you to marry the daughter of the University where you work,” Dodo looked at her twin with concern and worry.  
“What?!” Hyungwon ran a restless hand through his soft locks. “He knows I’m not straight, he knows!”  
“Do you think he cares? I told him that I’ll be the one to marry whoever he wants me too. I told him that you found someone,” Dodo’s eyes were beginning to moisten.  
“You’d do that for me?” Hyungwon looked at her incredulously.  
“You and that kid just really look so adorable I can’t just stand by and do nothing.”  
“I’ll talk to him,” Hyungwon stood up.  
“Hyungwon, I already tried,” Dodo grabbed his wrist. “It’s no use.”  
“Dodo, I’ve been the family’s black sheep. Continuously disappointing everyone, I can take this,” Hyungwon tugged her close into a hug.  
“No, Hyungwon, you know how he’s so good at using our weaknesses,” Dodo warned.  
“Stop worrying about me,” Hyungwon ruffled her hair. Dodo sighed and squeezed his skinny brother one last time before she left.  
\-- 

Minhyuk’s snoring echoed in the room when Hyungwon slipped under the covers with him. The smaller one reflexively snuggled close to him when he scooted closer and Hyungwon never felt so contented in life but his mind never stopped working. Hyungwon’s brain had too many tabs open that he couldn’t sleep. He marveled at Minhyuk’s sleeping form, the way he looks like a child with his eyes closed, his peaceful expression and the way he just looks beautiful in his arms made him feel at ease. Minutes later, he was finally asleep. 

\---  
Hyungwon had the water from his bathroom shower caress his body and evaporate into steam, blurring the glass that divided him from the bathroom’s door as Minhyuk woke up with an itchy throat and a coughing fit that made him tap his chest with vigor it hurt. His eyes teared up at the pain growing in his throat and upper body from the continuous coughing. “Fuck,” he cursed as he prepared himself a glass of warm water. 

Hyungwon stepped out of the bathroom only to see an empty bed with crumpled sheets. “Minhyuk?” he called out and heard coughing as a reply. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping, he walked to the small kitchen in his room. 

“Hey,” he said while Minhyuk was taking a huge gulp of water. Minhyuk’s eyes traveled from his face to his naked torso. Hyungwon’s abs greeted Minhyuk a very good morning. Minhyuk almost choked on his water. 

“Drink slowly!” Hyungwon cautioned. “Put some clothes on,” Minhyuk croaked. “Oh, does my naked body bother you?” Hyungwon teased taking a step closer. “Go away,” Minhyuk huffed and walked to the bathroom quickly. 

Minhyuk exhaled and bit his lower lip as he realized that he was hard for Chae Hyungwon. “What the freaking hell?” Minhyuk cursed and set the shower to the coldest temperature making him shiver and leaving his body cold even as he dried himself up with Hyungwon blow drying his hair. 

“You look annoyed?” Hyungwon asked.  
“Really?” Minhyuk blinked unevenly at him. He raised both his shoulders as he shivered from the air conditioner. “Should I just shut it off?” Hyungwon asked pointing at the air conditioning unit of the room. “I’m fine,” he sighed and just crawled under the comfort of Hyungwon’s thick comforters. 

Everytime Hyungwon faced him he turned away and avoided his touch. Hyungwon grew pissed and sat up. “Minhyuk, what’s wrong?” Hyungwon hissed. “Nothing,” Minhyuk whined and it just made Hyungwon angrier. “Why are you avoiding me?” Hyungwon inhaled and exhaled loudly. “It’s nothing, please, I just want to rest more before going to school,” Minhyuk fake cried. “I don’t want issues,” Hyungwon said forcing Minhyuk to sit up. He was about to speak but Minhyuk inhaled the cold air and coughed with a melody that was harrowing to the ears. Minhyuk cleared his throat before speaking. “It’s not an issue,” Minhyuk huffed. “Then why are you avoiding me?” Hyungwon raised a n eyebrow at him. 

“I---I got hard,” Minhyuk admitted, burying his face in his big hands.  
“What? Hard?” Hyungwon looked genuinely confused.  
“Well you showed up almost naked,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.  
"Oh," Hyungwon replied confused, his mind suddenly blank.  
"See, this was the reason I didn't want to tell you about it,” Minhyuk huffed.  
"What? It's not like we're kids," Hyungwon pursed his lips, trying to hide a grin.  
"But you're awkward and all."  
"Fine, I'm saying it. If ever it happens again, tell me", it was Hyungwon's turn to be embarrassed, his cheeks a sweet red.  
"What do you mean?  
"I'll help you finish  
"Finish?  
"I'll make you cum okay. My goodness why do we even have this conversation?" Hyungwon pinched the bridge of his tall nose while Minhyuk burst in laughter. "Why are you even laughing?  
"I don't know, it just seems so weird to think that uhhm nevermind", Minhyuk cleared his throat. "I should try to sleep", Minhyuk kissed his boyfriend's cheek.  
“YAAAH! Why just my cheek?”  
Minhyuk smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips that curved into a beautiful smile that making the butterflies in his stomach go wild.  
“YAAAAAAAA let me sleep,” Minhyuk whined when he felt hyungwon’s arms snake around his waist.  
“Let’s just go home early, so you could rest. We need to get ready,” Hyungwon sat up.  
“You prepare ahead, I’m going to just try to rest,” Minhyuk yawned. 

\---

Classes ended in a blur. Hyungwon and Minhyuk met at the parking lot. 

“I have to go to work, please drive me there,” Minhyuk cutely asked from Hyungwon with a really sweet smile, his voice higher than usual.  
“Okay,” Hyungwon smiled giddily and pinched Minhyuk’s cheek. “I better get used to your aegyo so you wouldn’t be able to manipulate me with that,” Hyungwon huffed as they left the parking lot. 

“I’ll fetch you later,” Hyungwon said before Minhyuk opened the car door. Hyungwon grabbed his wrist. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked. “Huh?” Minhyuk checked his bag for his things and phone. “Uhhmm, no?”  
Hyungwon palmed his face. “Kiss me, before you go,” Hyungwon hissed. “Why are you so obsessed with me?” Minhyuk teased but still obliged. 

When Minhyuk entered the back door of the restaurant he was still grinning from ear to ear. Wonho looked at him while shaking his head. “Minhyuk, you need to be careful, Hyungwon is not like us.” “Don’t worry, about me, I also have some strings to pull when I need to,” Minhyuk tapped his hyung’s back. “Minhyuk, you should know that strings are easily cut too,” Wonho advised but the younger was nowhere to be seen. “Yes hyung, I am listening to you,” Wonho said to himself while bobbing his head back and forth from left to right. His cheeks puffed up as he smiled to himself when he checked his phone with Dodo's face as it vibrated.


End file.
